


A Grim Reaper And A Trickster Walk Into A Bar

by fisticuffs_bee



Category: Persona 5, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Because I'm Gay and I Say So, Conductor Neku, Gen, LGBT+ characters for sure, TEMPORARY Hiatus, assume every twewy fic i write will have conductor neku, hopefully the fic will go on long enough for that to be true, i honestly. don't know what i'm doing with this, should update monthly and i'm sorry if it doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisticuffs_bee/pseuds/fisticuffs_bee
Summary: this is a serious story i promise it's not a shitpost





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole google doc full of notes on this au if anyone wants me to post them as some explanation (it would have to be a separate chapter ajsldkjgasdhf)

It had been two years. Two years since the Long Game, as it had been dubbed by the Reapers.

Two years since Neku had gone through three weeks of a harrowing experience that had ultimately changed him as a person.

And only a bit less than that since Neku had found out that much like killing the Composer, killing the Conductor meant taking his job.

To say that he was upset when Joshua told him was less than an understatement. It had taken him a full year to finally accept it, and it took Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme all working together to convince him that no, he wasn’t some sort of inhuman _thing_ trapped between life and death.

And they had only been able to do that when he finally broke under all the stress, barely managing to keep his Frequency low enough to be seen by the three.

He’d come a long way since then, and the Game had been tame since then, too. That being said, of course the Game had felt tame to him. The Long Game was rigged to all hell according to Kariya, and usually was nowhere NEAR as brutal as it had been for Neku.

He still told Yashiro that she couldn’t use unfair traps anymore. The pink-haired Reaper had looked like she wanted to kill him then and there, but reluctantly agreed. Neku didn’t think he’d be too happy with a boss younger than him, so he didn’t hold that against her.

In that same year, Neku ended up going to the same high school as Shiki and Eri, some high-end prissy BS that he would’ve left behind had it not been for the one teacher.

If he left Shiki and Eri behind, who knew what the ~~pedophile~~ bastard would do to them?

Regardless of that, Beat had chosen a lesser-known, but still decent high school. Rhyme wouldn't start junior high until the year after that.

Meaning that this year, Rhyme had started her first year of junior high. Beat was so proud that he started crying, but he made sure that nobody would tell anyone else. He had an image to keep up.

The other thing that happened this year was the sudden rumors of a new transfer student not too long after the new school year had started up.

That wasn’t even the strange part. People were saying all sorts of wild things about them: That they had killed a person, were a gang leader, anything excessively violent, really.

Neku took all of those rumors with more than a grain of salt. Really, could these people not just accept that it was None Of Their Goddamn Business and leave the poor person (who wasn’t even here yet to defend themselves) alone?

The day that the transfer student finally did show up had a somewhat inconvenient start. Neku didn’t have an umbrella, and it was raining.

Now, there wasn’t any specific rule set saying that he couldn’t use his Reaper abilities to go into the UG to avoid the rain, so he did just that. He avoided deliberately walking through people, since that feeling was never pleasant, but otherwise didn’t pay much attention to where he was going.

Lots of other students who didn’t have an umbrella either complained about it or tried to use overhangs from buildings as shelter. Neku looked over to a pair of students on the other side of the street doing just that. One had a shaggy mess of dark hair, like he’d just woken up and decided to forego a hairbrush. He wasn’t able to get much of a glimpse of the other student, since they had just gotten into a car, but he was pretty sure their hair was lighter, probably blonde.

With a shrug, Neku was on his way, not bothering to stick around any longer.

From there, the day went on as per usual. Morning classes were a drag, and lunch involved finding Shiki and Eri in class 2-B to just hang out with.

Still having a few minutes left, he went back to his own classroom. From there, he took out a notebook and a pencil and just let his mind wander as he sketched up a piece of art. It wasn't anything special, just a meandering doodle, something to pass the time and zone out until class started.

He didn’t notice the student that accompanied Ms. Kawakami as she walked in, but he did notice the hush that fell over the classroom. He looked up and saw the dark-haired boy from that morning introducing himself.

“-Kurusu Akira, nice to meet you.” The new student gave a bow at the end of the simple greeting.

Immediately, the room erupted into not-so-hushed whispers.

 _‘Oh,’_ Neku thought.

_‘He must be the transfer student.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING SERIOUS IN SO LONG I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER TWEWY FIC but this time it's persona flavored  
> also the paragraphs looked way longer in the google doc,,, rip  
> do i use names too much i kinda wrote the first chapter at like. three wildly different times


	2. tl;dr: the rumor mill is a little bitch and is not to be trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neku and akira get to know each other a little better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes off right from where the previous chapter ended
> 
> i've edited this because i'm not really happy with how i wrote it so yeah. mostly it's just taking out names where a "he/she/they" will suffice
> 
> also i added in suffixes DISCLAIMER i have NO CLUE how they work most of my education on the japanese language is through detective conan but i spent like ten minutes trying to figure out what you'd use for someone you just met and i keep coming across "when in doubt use -san" so thAT'S WHAT I'M DOING

   “Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?” Kawakami’s request was barely audible among the chaos that had erupted just a few moments prior.

   And unfortunately, those who _did_ hear it made it worse.

_“What if he breaks my hand when I get too close?”_

_“Share? With a guy like that? No thanks.”_ _  
_

_"If he beat up someone on the way to school, I’d rather not risk getting blood on my books.”_

   While Neku could indeed believe that he was hearing all that nonsense, he couldn’t believe that they’d say that while the new student was just trying to find his way to his seat, pausing when he neared Ann-san, but sitting down a couple seconds later.

   Nobody made a move.

_For fuck’s sake._

   “Ms. Kawakami,” Neku stood and raised his hand, “I’d be willing to switch seats with the person next to him for the time being.”

   The girl sitting there - Saitou Emiko, if Neku remembered correctly - didn’t even give Ms. Kawakami time to reply, gathering up her things in just a few seconds. Neku took his sweet time (entirely on purpose) to pack up his own bag while she did her best to not show her impatience from waiting at his desk.

   The room was dead silent while Neku walked over to Saitou's seat, and nobody even turned away from him until after he sat down. The change in seating would probably end up being permanent, but that would be fine.

   “The volleyball rally’s in two days.” Ms. Kawakami tried to recover the situation by a topic change. “You’ve all just changed classes, so use that time to get to know each other!”

   Neku almost laughed. The most that would happen would be _more_ gossip on the new guy, and probably even himself now that he was voluntarily sitting next to the rumored-to-be violent student.

   There was the ever-present rumor mill surrounding Ann, too, but she could be left out of it for once due to everyone having a new and “more exciting” topic to talk about.

   “Well then, let’s get class started. Who’s on duty today?”

   From across the room, Mishima stood slowly. “Everyone, please rise…”

* * *

   After class had ended and people started packing up to leave the school, the new student _(Kurusu, wasn't it?)_ turned to Neku and said… something. It was too much of a quiet mumble for him to hear.

   “Sorry,” Neku started, “could you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch it.”

   “Thanks for letting me borrow your books.”

   Jesus, he was quiet.

   “You don’t have to thank me, it just.” Neku paused. “It pisses me off that you’re not even getting a chance before they go to town on you with all the rumors.”

   Kurusu’s eyes widened, apparently surprised by someone Not Being A Dick to him.

   “You- You don’t believe them?”

   Neku almost wanted to punch everyone who had said a single bad thing about Kurusu in the face at that very moment. And maybe a few more people, too. He sounded like he was _used_ to being treated that way.

   Instead, Neku decided to use his words.

   “Never believe anything you hear unless there’s decisive _proof_ to back up the statement. You’re not the only one here people talk about,” Neku stole a glance to Ann's seat (she was gone by then), “and you could probably use a few acquaintances that don’t shy away from you if you so much as blink.”

   Kurusu _almost_ laughed at that, giving a sort-of smile, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah. I could.”

   At least Neku’s sense of humor wasn’t too sarcastic for the fairly stressful situation the other student was undoubtedly in.

   “I’m Kurusu Akira,” he outstretched a hand to Neku, “but you already knew that. You?”

   “Sakuraba Neku. Nice to meet you.” He took Akira’s hand to shake it--

_What the FUCK kind of frequency is that?!_

   “-ey, are you okay?”

   Neku snapped back to attention, trying to not let his shock show any more than it already did. “I’m fine, sorry.”

   “Are you sure? You kinda just… spaced out for no reason.” 

   “Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.” Neku stood up and grabbed his bag. “See you tomorrow, Kurusu-san.”

   He was too lost in his own thoughts as he was leaving to notice that the transfer student hadn’t responded to his last comment.

* * *

 

_Something about Sakuraba-san… feels off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you know how WEIRD it is that they localized the teacher names. like instead of "kawakami-sensei" it's ms. kawakami and tHAT CLASHES SO BAD????? im. why did they do that.  
> it's a bit short this time around but i feel like i left off at a good spot  
> i wasn't expecting to switch into an akira POV. but i did. and guess what the next chapter's gonna jump back in time a bit because i'll be staying there and covering akira's arrival in yongen-jaya in this au  
> ngl i am so fuckingjagjgg EXCITED to write that


	3. [akira voice ] now this is a story all about how my life got flipped turned upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's arrival in Yongen-Jaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want to do the whole arsene thing so i just went straight to yongen ahdfkadf  
> akira pov. i don't think i have to clarify but just in case

As soon as Akira walked into the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya, he realized that a place like this wasn’t going to have such large crowds of people.

Part of him was thankful for that, it wouldn’t be too different from home. The other part of him didn’t disagree per se, but…

Well, he had gotten used to pushing down a good portion of his thoughts and feelings over the past couple of weeks.

Despite Yongen being small in size, it was still more crowded than the teen was used to, and there wasn’t a clear distinction between the commercial and residential areas. That was an issue, considering he needed to find the house belonging to Sakura Sojiro.

Akira supposed the man had to be nice enough, since he agreed to take a felon in. His parents had assured him that he was an old family friend, but that didn’t make him feel any better.

After all, if he’d never met the man, how close could they really be?

The realization that he was lost snapped the teen out of his musing. He glanced around, trying to find anyone he could ask for directions. Eventually, a police officer caught his eye.

_Isn’t that ironic._

Akira walked up to the policeman and gathered up enough of his courage _(it’s not like he knows you were charged with assault, idiot)_  to greet him.

“Hello, I was wondering if I could ask for directions?” That had to be polite enough, right?

The officer didn’t say anything.

Akira wasn’t sure what to do, so he just stood there for a few moments before the officer spoke.

“Are you gonna ask or what, kid?”

 _Oh, great. He’s one of_ those _kinds of people._

He would just have to put up with it for the twenty seconds it’d take to get what he wanted.

Pulling up the address on his phone, Akira showed the screen to the officer, who leaned towards it and gave it a quick glance before straightening back up.

“It’s in an alley a bit further back. Take a right after the apartment with the stairs.”

Akira quickly thanked the officer for his time and was on his way, having noticed the old and heavily rusted stairs on the side of an apartment building pretty quickly.

When he took a right, he almost walked right into a young girl with a dog.

With a short apology to the girl and the woman next to her who was most likely the girl’s mother, he kept going. There was only one house on this street, and if that somehow wasn’t the right one he was ready to lose his mind.

_The nameplate says “Sakura”, so I’m at the right place. That’s good._

Akira rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Some seconds passed, then the door opened.

The girl who opened it _definitely_ wasn't who he expected, and judging from how she blankly stared at him, the feeling seemed to be mutual. The two stood in an uncomfortable silence for much too long before the girl's eyes lit up.

 _"Oh,_ you're Kurusu-san!" She (helpfully) supplied. Akira only nodded, keeping his musings to himself. He didn't know that he'd be living with anyone besides Sakura. It would've been nice if anyone had told him so beforehand.

 _But, then again, maybe I'm just overreacting,_ he thought as the girl motioned for him to come inside. 

The house itself was nice, to put it simply. Not big, but not tiny. Clean, but in more of a tidy way than a spotless way. After all, people still lived here.

The girl did most of the talking, stating what each room was (and really, it wasn't as if the functions of each room weren't obvious, but he found that he didn't really mind) as they walked through them. They soon arrived back at the entrance for round two of the grand tour.

“All that’s left is upstairs! Our rooms are up there, c’mon!” The girl - and really, _when_ was she going to introduce herself - enthusiastically grabbed the other teen's wrist and half dragged him to the upper level.

“This one’s mine,” she pointed to a door, “so now you know where I am if you ever need anything from someone who’s more likely to get it.” There was caution tape and a ‘DO NOT ENTER’ sign on it. The sign even had a biohazard symbol on it. It didn’t seem to match up with how she was acting, but Akira didn’t dwell on it.

“And _this_ one,” she pointed to a door just across the hall, “is yours! Sojiro’s room is at the end of the hall on the left, and there’s a bathroom on the right.”

Akira thanked her while opening the door, taking a good look around.

The room was pretty small - not a surprise, no doubt this whole thing was sudden for everyone involved. That being said, it still had plenty of room for a bed (western style, he noticed), a desk and chair, a closet, and a few shelves. 

In the center of the room was a box. Akira recognized it as the one full of various essentials - clothes, mostly - that he and his parents had sent up around a week ago.

“So, uh… what do you think? I know it’s not anything fancy but-” the girl sounded ready to go into a tangent, but stopped. Before Akira could even wonder why, she _yelled_.

“I HAVEN’T INTRODUCED MYSELF TO YOU YET!”

Akira burst out laughing then and there. It really wasn’t even that funny, but with all the stress he’d been dealing with, something like introducing yourself - _common sense when meeting someone_ \- slipping one’s mind apparently was equivalent to top tier humor. 

“I’m Futaba Isshiki you can just call me Futaba how did I not _remember to_ **_do_ ** _this oh my_ **_god_ ** _…”_ Akira could only barely hear her rambling over his own laughter, and Futaba soon joined in.

Eventually, they both composed themselves (Akira barely managed to return the permission for first-name-basis without breaking out into laughter again), and Futaba left him to his own devices. He put his clothes in the closet, where he noticed sheets and a couple blankets, put some general school supplies on the desk, and a couple of his favorite books (a few stray manga volumes included) on one of the higher shelves.

He’d just finished changing into more comfortable clothes (which really just meant sweatpants and a baggy shirt) when he heard a knock on the door.

“For what it’s worth,” Futaba’s voice drifted in, “I don’t think you’d hit anyone without good reason.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening went fairly smooth. Sakura arrived in the evening, apparently from a small cafe he ran nearby. Supper was made, and as nervous as Akira was, he at least managed to get through that without causing any kind of disaster, so that was good.

As for the man himself, Akira got the feeling he was a “tough love” kind of person. It wasn’t that Sakura was cold, he just kept things short and to the point. He was kind, sure, but more in a polite way than a compassionate way. 

And it made sense. They didn’t know each other, not to mention the entire _reason_ Akira was there in the first place was a rather tense one that had been tiptoed around for the most part.

It was okay.

And he would be okay.

 

* * *

 

Akira was _almost_ asleep when he heard a knock on his room’s door. A couple of seconds later, it slowly opened, revealing none other than Futaba.

“Sorry to bother you this late,” she walked inside, gently closing the door behind her, “but is it okay if I ask you what happened with the whole assault thing? Nobody has really told me much other than the fact that you were charged with it.”

Taking a moment to process it first, Akira sat up and nodded. “You should take a seat, while you’re at it. Might take me a while to figure out what to say and how to say it.”

Futaba nodded and pulled the desk’s chair closer to the bed before sitting on it backwards, using the back as an armrest.

Akira took a moment to take a deep breath before he started. Time to spill the proverbial beans.

“So, I live in a pretty small town. Some stuff went on a few years back, but that’s not important because nothing really happens much in it anymore.

“I’m walking home one night when I hear a woman’s voice, and she’s yelling stuff like “stop it” and “don’t touch me”, you follow?”

He looked over to the girl and she nodded again, clearly with genuine interest in what was going on.

“Okay,” Akira continued, “so I’m thinking this lady is being assaulted, like any person would after hearing stuff like that. So I run to where I’m hearing the voice from and another one joins the mix, this time a man.

“His words are slurred to all hell, he is _drunk off his ass_ but saying stuff honestly concerning. I get to them, and they’re on a sidewalk, and he’s trying to make her get in his car, which is a huge red flag in _any_ situation.

“And I’m thinking to myself, “nobody else is around to help this lady, so I might as well get him off her”, and did I mention that he was less than a foot away from her, grabbing onto her arms and shoulders this whole time? It was gross.

“At one point the woman threatened to call the police, and I have no clue who this guy is but _apparently_ he can sway law enforcement to his favor, so he’s gotta have money or something. It just made me angry so I finally stepped in.

“I grabbed the guy’s shoulder and turned him around, and maybe I was a little aggressive, yeah, but it was his own fault from being so tipsy that he fell and cut his head on a guard rail.”

Akira paused, making sure Futaba had processed everything he said before continuing. Apparently that was the right choice, since it was another few seconds before she nodded again.

“The guy said he’d sue me for assault and coerced the woman into making a statement against me, so here I am.”

Futaba was quiet for a while.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“That guy is a piece of shit and I want nothing more than to throw him directly into the sun.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of things are different in this au. i'm doing a lot of stuff.  
> it's maybe more than i can handle but we'll see asjfldahksdf  
> the october update probably will be closer to mid-month rather than early month since this one is here so late


	4. im not dead here's chapter whatever it is because i cant think of a title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re back in the present. well. shit i don’t know if it’s the present the whole game is a flashback but ok where uh. chapter,, two????? left off i guess auhsdflasdf  
> i went back and changed a few things here and there, largely because i realized not using the honorifics system was A MISTAKE, so! since this in third person, i won’t use suffixes all the time, only in dialogue or direct thoughts.  
> outside of dialogue, i’ll be referring to everyone by first name because it saves me a lot of trouble
> 
> AND OH HEY tw i kinda sorta ended up giving akira a panic attack (at least i think it’s maybe one i’m not sure) because the whole “parent: slightly raises their voice me: oh god oh fuck” thing is an Experience™ of this generation and it just kinda. happened. it gets interrupted Very quickly, though.

_ Something about Sakuraba-san… feels off. _

Akira barely considered his options before practically jumping out of his seat after Neku, hoping to catch up. No matter what his classmate had said, there was  _ no way _ he was “fine”. There was also the possibility that he could actually manage to make a friend through normal, non-life-threatening means on his first day, and that would be nice.

Turning out of the classroom as quickly as he dared, Akira barely had enough time to see his classmate just in front of him before a spike of pain shot through his head. The teen stumbled while the world around him seemed to fizzle out, being replaced by an interior more befitting of medieval times. He was aware that he mumbled  _ something _ in his delirium, but he didn’t know what.

Suddenly, the school reappeared, the headache was gone, and there was a hand on his wrist.

It was just as jarring as seeing the school melt away.

“So that’s what it was.” A familiar voice finished the job of grounding Akira, and he looked to see that the hand belonged to none other than the person he was chasing after.

“You good, man?” Neku asked, letting go of Akira’s wrist. “You spaced out there for a second.”

“No, I… What just happened?” 

“You-  _ You don’t know?” _

Akira didn’t get the chance to ask whatever  _ that _ meant, as Ms. Kawakami walked into the hallway at that moment. She looked over to the new student before speaking.

“Hey… it seems like people are talking about you. I don’t know how they know, since I would never tell them, but I’m sorry.” She muttered to herself before continuing. “You might want to go straight home. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry on the phone.

“Oh, and about Sakamoto-kun. Don’t get involve-”

“Don’t what, Kawakami?”

Akira and Neku both turned to see the student in question walking towards the group.

Instead of continuing, Ms. Kawakami folded her arms and looked off to the side. “Speak of the devil…” she muttered, then turned to face Ryuji before continuing.

“What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today.”

Ryuji’s posture shifted. “It was  _ nothin’ _ **_.”_ **

Akira was surprised to hear so much animosity in the other teen’s voice. His first impression of the blonde was that he was rough around the edges, sure, but ultimately a nice guy.

“You haven’t dyed your hair back to black, either.”

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Ryuji’s tone made it very clear that he was not, in fact, sorry.

_If dying hair is such an issue_ , Akira thought, _why isn’t she addressing Sakuraba-san?_ He looked over to where- _oh. He’s gone._ _Maybe he left because the conversation turned to a more personal issue?_ Akira chose to not dwell on it.

Ryuji took a step over to Akira. “I’ll be waitin’ on the rooftop.” He spoke lowly, not quite a whisper, but pretty close. After that, he headed for the stairs and went up.

“See?” Ms. Kawakami said once he was gone. “That’s why I don’t want you getting involved with him. Understood?” She didn’t even wait for a response before walking away and leaving Akira to his own devices.

Ms. Kawakami had told him to go straight home. It was the best option, in fact, for staying in his lane and avoiding any issues with Sojiro later.

It was just too bad that he was never all that great at staying out of trouble.

* * *

One rooftop conversation later, Akira headed back towards the Sakura household.

To say he was nervous would be an understatement.

He was already on thin ice in the first place, and - weird freaky death castles aside - was late on his first day of school. Under normal circumstances, that’d be the easiest thing to  _ not _ fuck up, but Sojiro probably wouldn’t take “oh, sorry, i got sidetracked at this castle where me and a different guy were almost killed” as an acceptable excuse.

Mentally bracing himself, Akira opened the front door and stepped inside.

Sojiro was already standing right in the entryway, glaring at Akira with such intensity that the teen felt like he could die on the spot.

“I got an interesting call from your school today.”

Akira’s entire body froze.

“It’s only your first day-”

He started to feel too warm.

“-and you’re already showing up-”

His ears were ringing.

“-hours late?”

Akira  _ wanted  _ to say he was sorry, but nothing came out when he tried to speak.

Sojiro was saying something else.

Akira couldn’t hear it.

And then there were gentle hands on his shoulders.

“I was worried about you.”

Akira wasn’t sure what to say, so he didn’t say anything.

“He’ll never admit it, but he worked himself into a frenzy over you.” A new voice chimed in from the right.

“Fu-Futaba!” Sojiro had let go of Akira by then, and his face was beginning to turn red.

“What? It’s true!” Futaba retorted, then turned so she was facing the other teen. “You should’ve seen him  _ pacing.” _

“I wasn-” Sojiro cut his own reply off with a sigh. “Just don’t it again, got it?” 

Akira nodded, a small smile on his face. 

The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful, save for Akira learning a few new things about the people he was staying with. Apparently, Sojiro made the best curry around, and even had a cafe where he would serve it with coffee. Futaba took online classes, which explained why she hadn’t accompanied him at least part of the way deeper into Tokyo that morning.

All in all, the relaxed atmosphere helped Akira unwind from the events that morning (and when he first came back to the house), but he couldn’t help but think about the strange castle when he was trying to sleep.

He decided to talk with Ryuji about it tomorrow, in an effort to push the issue out of his thoughts to finally get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I AM FUCKING. ALIVE I GUESS.  
> so. what happened while i was gone for damn near half a year  
> quite simply i just lost inspiration to write this, between being busy working, dealing with depression probably, and in general not wanting to physically be where im at currently (in terms of location, so a more literal application of the phrase), i just. stopped writing this. the doc is actually called "i didn't update in october" if that tells you how long i've been sitting on this. (it's also part of the reason why it's short - i just had to end this chapter so i could move on to the next part, because it wasn't cooperating with me.)  
> getting through this first slow part where i set things up is such a DRAG and i have SO MANY IDEAS for other parts of the game but i just! i have to get through this first and im not sure how often i'll be able to update.  
> for those of you who've stuck around with me, thank you so much, i understand that i promised something without delivering and im just as upset as you are, i promise  
> thankfully, i do have an idea of what i want to do with the next chapter, so im hoping to get it out during march  
> unfortunately i cant promise anything, but im determined to stay on track this time


	5. well. shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again not an actual story update sorry

thanks to covid-19 i am being displaced! im movin back home in a couple weeks, so this month's chapter is being put off until then. which is frustrating because i was finally on a roll with it, but i cant manage that on top of all this rn  
stay safe out there everybody and wash your damn hands


	6. im sorry class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story updates? dont know her

SO I DUNNO HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE PLAYED ROYAL YET AND BECAUSE OF SPOILERS I WONT SAY MUCH BUT. HOO BOY. IVE GOT A LOT OF STUFF TO RECONSIDER. im also like. maximum nervous mode rn @ the game and that's only slightly related. i feel like i started playing an uchikoshi game and not fnsnfbsn persona BUT

to get to the point im gonna have to put this fic on hold for a bit while i reconstruct some plot stuff because i really wanna include royal in this i think it'll be fun

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Game of Stealing Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653109) by [Ha_YouWish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_YouWish/pseuds/Ha_YouWish)




End file.
